


Life In Rosy Hues

by vely02song



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, deullem, minisong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vely02song/pseuds/vely02song
Summary: To Hyeongjun, Minhee was always the sunshine. He beamed at him, the most brilliant smile, sweet and enchanting--whilst on the other hand, Minhee thought Hyeongjun looked the best in bright yellow color.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 32





	1. Then The Sunshine Becomes You

**Chapter 1 : Then The Sunshine Becomes You**

> There were multiple reasons why Hyeongjun despised the feeling of walking _alone_ at night.

Here and there, people were ready to commute. Some were about to go home, mostly students and office workers looking mad sleepy and tired---some dressed themselves up to get to the nearest _mekju_ shop, wishing to reunite with nice old lovers. Each of them, never bothered to shift their gaze on one another, rushing into the jammed railway carriage. Not the least bit caring about the possibility of bumping into freaky strangers.

\---Seoul, as usual, was the town that refused to sleep.

The city was bustling, illuminated with brilliant displays transpired from both the lamp posts and splashy advertising boards it was almost blinding. Yet the darkness remained.

Encircling those shadowy corners that couldn't be touched by light, though at times unnoticed.

\---Hyeongjun loathed the way this gloomy sky of nighttime always made him feel so _small_.

* * *

"Sorry, my shift ended later than expected. Have you been waiting long?"

Someone's phone was ringing loudly in the background (despite the strict library rule) and Hyeongjun lifted his focus from whatever he was working on the notebook. An abrupt entrance of silence greeted him before he (finally) smiled, warmly, upon seeing Minhee already standing next to his desk.

The all-too-familiar grin adorning his pretty face.

"You should have just gone home first without me, though," the slightly younger of the two mumbled, as they walked down the library stairs. Hand in hand. "The internship life must be tiring," he continued, now with a hint of _sorry_ , "and you need to rest some more. I can look after myself just fine."

"But it's lonely, you see, being just by myself in our apartment. It's even lonelier to know that you're not around right when I want a big hug," as the other one said this, they were completely out of the University building. Then all at once, Minhee laughed (with no reason whatsoever), the witty sound in it was somehow akin to a melody. And Hyeongjun breathed in a fresh amount of air.

\---Sensing the stiff burden of _final year dissertation_ slowly slipping away from his shoulders. He exhaled, and continued doing the same thing.

It was a rather less murky evening.

And for some reasons he kept wishing to forever hold Minhee's hand, just like this moment.

* * *

There were multiple reasons why Hyeongjun despised the feeling of _being outside_ at night.

Seoul was, like how everyone knew it, consistently awake.

It somewhat reminded him of awful memories from the past that he didn't want to bear in mind---the stressful university life and the sleepless hours he spent just to finish all the tasks. Fear, and dejection he felt everytime Hyeongjun realized just how further apart were his classmates (one by one leaving to graduate), no matter how much effort he put in his study to catch them up.

Why wasn't he doing well enough?

\---But, sometimes, it was _alright._

"There's still 15% progress left before my thesis is completed."

"That's good, it's only a matter of time. You'll soon accomplish everything before you know it, trust me."

"Right? I'm feeling kinda nervous, though."

"Why? No, don't be. You've been doing so well. Let's hang in there a lil' more, okay?"

"I'm putting all my best, I think."

"Good, then. Listen, it will be alright. It will be fine."

It took them a whole 15 minutes bus ride from Hyeongjun's campus to Gwangjin area, where they resided.

Then long story short, after a repeated event of _rock-paper-scissors_ game which ended up with Hyeongjun as the winner, here they were. Taking a slow stride towards their quiet apartment buildings, with Minhee giving him the piggy-ride and Hyeongjun's very own fingers ruffling around the taller's soft hair, disarranging each of those lazy brown lock.

Oh he was so in _love._

"Will I be able to find job afterwards?" Hyeongjun started again, partially humming in the process.

"That perhaps needs time, Junnie, but as long as you're not giving up. Remember that I had to wait half a year before this internship?"

" _Hu-um._ I hope my future workplace can be close to yours. _Seocho-gu,_ huh? It's also not far from our apartment."

"That sounds nice, I totally love the idea. But, anywhere is nice, actually."

" _Anywhere?_ "

"I mean, I'll just find the time to pick you up eventhough we're not working close, like we always do. So, let's not think about it too much, 'kay? We'll manage."

"Yeah, I can picture that," Hyeongjun giggled, face lit in relief for no exact reason.

The night was still very much bothersome. Here and there, people were ready to commute, as usual. The smell of various kind of perfume blent into one nameless mixture, and along with darkness, they drifted all over the untouched corner.

Hyeongjun wasn't sure if his thesis would be done by the end of the month.

He wasn't sure if they still need the coffee maker that his brother Jungmo bought for their 3rd anniversary last year, or which detergent to use tomorrow morning for the pile of dirty clothes in their apartment patio which he had forgotten its existence about, but it was fine. It was alright.

Since Minhee was here with him.

And he was never _alone._

* * *

"Anyway, Minhee-ya?"

" _Hmm?_ "

"I love you."

Again, tonight, the sunshine beamed ever so radiantly as he put Hyeongjun to sleep.

**End**


	2. All The Dancing Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Hyeongjun, Minhee was always the sunshine. He beamed at him, the most brilliant smile, sweet and enchanting--whilst on the other hand, Minhee thought Hyeongjun looked the best in bright yellow color.

**Chapter 2 : All the Dancing Melody**

> People used to think that he and Hyeongjun wouldn't last that long.

It was all not without reasons---they were way too different, in plenty directions. Though it was one of the facts that Minhee never really put much attention into, still, he wouldn't deny the truth.

Hyeongjun was, just like sunflowers that belonged to an evergreen garden, cher and dazzling. The tip of his hair dancing with the wind as he made yet another move, leaving yet another batch of citrus scent to linger. The younger might have not known about this, but it took a moment for Minhee to stop staring at him the first time they met, one sunny afternoon in the midst of university new semester. The _amateur photography club_ he joined with no further thought, which eventually allowed their love to bloom, just a year later.

"Kang Minhee- _ssi_ , I like you. I really do. If you ever feel the same, can we just date each other now?"

Even the confession screamed so much like _Song Hyeongjun._

Unforeseen. Impetuous.

The universe was stunned alongside his delicate nature.

\---Shortly after, Minhee's older cousin, Woobin, had endlessly teased him about it. About the case that Song Hyeongjun was the one who actually confessed.

"But you're the one who fell for him first? Do you think I'd forget how you made me listen to that-so-called _crush_ everytime you came over here? Haven't you told him about it, for real?"

In truth, if it was not for Hyeongjun's fast action, they perhaps would never end up as an actual couple.

(And, for this, Minhee was really thankful.)

Growing up as a partly apathetic person who basically had no time for such cheesy stuff like romance, Minhee would just call it a day and let the feelings slide. Telling himself that it was a fraud, even up to the rapid pulse of his heart whenever Hyeongjun was near. No. He would let himself misreckon it as nothing but a mere heat of the moment.

As usual.

\---He would act like nothing really happened.

(And, for Hyeongjun to barge in and grant him the world, Minhee was always grateful.)

* * *

Indeed, they were way too different.

Hyeongjun kind of believed in fairy tales, and Minhee never accepted a thing unless it was rational. Hyeongjun looked great in chromatic outfits, bright yellow t-shirt that reminded him of sunflower petals, while Minhee pulled out another collection of dark jacket from the depth of their locker. Hyeongjun _hated_ math, with passion, and despised the feeling of being alone at night, but Minhee was the exact opposite. For he spent half of his life solving numbers and figures---and all the meaningless equations--as he buried himself within the calming scent of coffee, and the clock went past the witching hour.

Yiruma's _Indigo_ tumbling in the background.

\---Still, though, Minhee didn't mind enough.

"Drink this instead," and, similar to any other previous evening, Hyeongjun would come to him. Eyes and cheeks puffy from fighting the urge to sleep an extra hour, making him looked especially like a puppy.

His lover's silhouette grew more and more apparent (lurking over their apartment wall) as he took the final last step, stopping right next to Minhee's study space to place a cup of hot chocolate he just brew. On several lucky nights, Hyeongjun might stay in that position, fingers pressed on his shoulders, waiting for Minhee to finish those puzzling tasks.

All the dancing melody endowing his lovely figure.

"You're so quiet, Jun. What's wrong, _hm?_ "

A minute and twenty second later, this became a habit and he regularly counted.

"Did something bad happen? Do you want to talk about it with me?"

" _Ummm._ "

"That's alright, don't hold back. My eyes are on the monitor, but I'm all ears."

Most of the time, Minhee already knew the answer.

Nonetheless, he would still offer the question, just to make sure. A cluster of moles scattered around Hyeongjun's pale complexion, one shyly peeking beneath his pajama collar, and Minhee liked to steal glance at them in silence whilst waiting for the reply to come.

"It was the other way around, actually."

" _Oh_ , having a great progress with the thesis today?"

" _Ahah_ , yeap. Fortunately."

Upon hearing this, Minhee turned the desk chair around to have a better view of his cute lover. The smile engraved on Hyeongjun's face was as fine as a full moon and he perhaps adored the sight way too much. "That's nice. Let's order your favorites for tomorrow's dinner."

"Are you going to come back early from work?"

"Worry not," when Minhee returned the grin, their lips were just few inches apart from each other. "That can be arranged."

"Then, is chicken okay? We can add the _prinkle cheeseball_ as well, and of course _cola!_ "

"Make it two, then. I'm craving for a big feast."

People used to think that Minhee would be the first one to fall out of love and leave the relationship, not sparing the time to look back.

Alas, they were _wrong_ , though.

While it was correct that he still found it hard to flaunt his affection in public, when it was only the two of them (fingers connected, within the guard of their apartment livingroom), he'd turn into a total whipped man. Since how could he resist?

Hyeongjun's tiny touch amidst the coldness of dawn. Hyeongjun's dainty, explosive laugh, all through the pleasant afternoon. Minhee swore that sometimes it felt like walking along a cloudy road with cotton candies at both sides. The sunflower petals between those fluttering eyelashes whenever they kissed.

\---The precious feeling of doting and being loved.

(And, for being able to cherish this treasured moment, Minhee wouldn't want to ask for more.)

* * *

People used to think that he and Hyeongjun wouldn't last that long. After all, indeed, they were way too different.

Or, in fact, not.

\--- _Well_ , looking at how things have turned out now, they should have just learned to keep their mouth shut at that time.

"Actually, I was just wondering," the fondness in Hyeongjun's voice always had this effect that made Minhee squirm. "It'll be our 4th anniversary, next two months."

"Yeah. It was our precious roller-coaster ride, and I'm always thankful."

"That's right. And even today, too, you're still as good-looking as ever."

"That's a bit cringy, Jun."

Even so, the amusement that escaped from his lips was pretty evident, despite the dimness of their shared bedroom and the drowsiness that gradually breezed in---their foreheads so close they bumped with every little movement.

"And perhaps," the smaller went on, not yet dropping the talkative mode although he might start reciting nonsense any more seconds than this, "I'm once again in love, for the _nth time_ this week alone, with you."

"Alright," now, Minhee was thoroughly chuckling, fingers dicovered their way to pinch Hyeongjun's rosy cheeks just a bit. His sight was heavy, and the last week of internship would start around nine in the morning (which was just in 7 hours), but it was alright.

He got no objection.

"You'll become a blabbering mess if we go further than this. Let's sleep, 'kay? We both need it."

" _Uh-hm._ But, mind giving me another kiss first?"

For when it came to Song Hyeongjun, what was there to refuse?

* * *

(And, for this night to welcome another dear future, all the dancing melody had joined them with the prayer.)

**End.**


End file.
